soulfire
by Kayy6sixx6
Summary: semi-au. people always seem to think yang's nickname is because of her actual name, some might guess it was her fiery personality that earned her the title, but junior never needed to guess, he knew right from the start there was more to this girl than meets the eye, the trick is keeping her alive long enough to show everyone how right he is. yangxblake
1. one last night

I do not own rwby, or any of the things from the show i am using here, all credit goes to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Studios.

also i dont own max max, but the film was pretty good.

This story will be rated m for violence and adult themes.

0XOX0

Before i get to the story lets have a little warning for the AU you'll be walking into, many things are similar to what has already been going on in the show, but many things are different as well.

This is a story based on if yang had had a very different upbringing, this will also affect ruby slightly but i will be focusing on yang with blake as a secondary. Most of the points of veiw you will see are either going to be blake or yang, sometimes very shortly there will be someone else, just to keep us on track with the situation.

many of the most regular cannon occurances will be brushed over, though more intense moments i will try to write in, i can not promise that all ruby and weiss's fights will be covered if yang or blake isn't there at the time so if your not into that this is your time to turn around and stop wasting your time.

Below is a general list of the kingdoms strengths and weaknesses. bandit tribes are brought up shortly in vales statistics because it is mostly in that area and vacuo that smaller tribes still thrive. the branwens have taken over any unclaimed territory in mistral. And neither atlas or menagerae have any organized nomadic tribes.

Each kingdom will have a small bit said about their history and the tilt of the people and culture as well as have a race and list of languages spoken in the kingdom with english being known as the common langauge of remnant.

Passed that is a little teaser for what i have already writen if you dont care enough to read the kingdoms bio you can just skip to that. Later chapters will be longer, but this first one was ment to just be the night before beacon starts up for the semester.

0XOX0

Mistral

Continent: anima

People: mistians

Languages: chinese, common, japanese

Cities: one

Townships: three

Capitol city: city of mistral

founded with chinese culture and ideals.

Grown heavily in faith in the brothers and their creations, the gods ment to govern all acts of life. the mistian people have always heald honour in high esteem, mystian farmers, scholers, and warriors alike, from the mighty and honourable wushí to the more stealthy and disonerable shinobi had a code to live by. A peace to make with themselves in the knowledge their life would be spent in the service of others, and providing necessary services, in the higher classes these ideals have been warped by greed but these were the ways of the past, the new generations have become less focused on the old ways but formality and tradition still holds strong for many, though due to there prosperous trading they have also developed a minor aristocracy and the high class are capable of throwing alot of weight.

-good Reputation with atlas, vacuo, and vale, less to with menagerie due to strong aliance with atlas and the currupt veiws there.

-honour and integrety are generally expected by the masses, though lacking from high society. but Control, and strength as a warrior are highly coveted.

\- mistral is a large grower and trader of farmed goods to both vacuo and atlas, as well as menegerie on a smaller scale.

\- more religious, not as technologicly advanced but well informed by their atlesian trading agreements and posessing clevere ngineers

-strong Purveyors of art and self expression. And a mainly gentle people in modern years except for those that choose to stand and protect the people as warriors.

-Rich traditianal culture and many bright positive, spiritual celebrations.

0XOX0

Vale

Continent: sanus

People: valeans

Languages: gaelic, norse, common, chinese, spanish, japanese

Cities: one

Townships: six

Capitol city: city of vale

founded by mixed celtic and scandinavian cultures with the input of mistian and vacuan peoples.

Vale came to be with the help of a splinter group of mistian defectors hired a group of vacuan mercinaries. they both pleadged to help the rugged outlander tribes of the area make a claim on the tribes prime land for the chance to found a new city together, there was enough fine lands they knew all could prosper and vale was founded, but only twelve tribes decided to join with the foreigners, the remaining eight chose to remain nomads, later making shady alliances with mistian shinobi clans, vacuan sandwalkers, and old mantalian highwaymen as well To create the bandit tribes we know today that still wander the outlands of remnant.

modern vale has come to be exactly what people had once hoped, a true melting pot of cultures, and a more relaxed people.

-Good reputation with vacuo and mistral less so with atlas and minior agreements with menagerae.

-At first a kingdom of warriors, mixed cultures and confusion but they came together, celibration their differences and eventually made homes amongst each other

-the Mix in cultures causes a more relaxed veiw on religion in the larger more modern city, but family heritige is often still celibrated amongst many smaller cutural communities within the larger populace and in the more rural regions of the kingdom.

-ment To be an example of unity on remnant where all cutures are treated fairly and work together.

-a strong secondary in farming exports next to mistral but known well for their tradesmen in smithing, carpentry, and many other skills.

-hosts Of the yearly vytal festival, ment to help bring together all the kingdoms in a tournament of strength and many street celebrations and fanfare over the month that bring in alot of tourism.

0XOX0

Atlas (formerly, Mantle)

Continent: solitas

People: atlesian (formerly, mantlian)

Languages: german, common, japanese

Cities: two

Townships: none

Capitol city: atlas

founded with germanic culture and ideals in mind

Originally a utalitarian, strict, and religious people, noted for being hard workers, they eventually seperated somewhat from religious veiws to take a more scholorly aproach and the great mantal leap was born, for years scientific and technological advancements were made with the eventual construction of atlas and the kingodoms rich culture founded on a coucil system with heavy involvement of the military that has in recent years been currupted by an encroaching aristocracy of wealthy buisness men and shady corporations led by the schnee dust company.

-good Reputation with mistral, and vacuo, vale less so and communications with menagerae are nonexistent.

-straightforward and precice culture but people are colder, more formal by nature, Less religuious and more progressive, futuristic.

-altesian wealth is known to be refined in taste for the finer things.

\- atlas reigns over mantle as a city state industrialized and militarized, leading science and technology experts in almost every field.

-while The people of mantel in general are doing nothing to the faunus population, everyone turns a blind eye to the cruel treatment of the faunus and the acusations of the white fang. Due to the these issues public opinion of faunus is low, it being very rare to see them in good positions, even in free trades like medicine and hunting. They are mostly taken for granted and made to work in menial jobs.

\- in wealthy familys curruption runs thick and backdoor deals are common in the unofficial aristocracy of the sky city. While bellow the general populace live in lower to middle class standards in large towns and cities, heavily affected by the schceming above but without a voice to stand up for their rights.

-food In the way of grains and other famed food is largly imported most of the year, though an excess of available hunting evens out trading and some is used and stored in summer months.

-rich mountian deposits of dust and other valueable ore make up a significant portion of the territory and place atlas as the number one ore trader.

0XOX0

Vacuo

Continent: sanus

People: vacuans

Language: spanish, common, japanese

Cities: one

Townships: five

Capitol city: city of vacuo

founded with early spanish, culture and ideals in mind

Amongst the dunes of solis lies the great shining white stone city, vacuo, said to have been designed by the gods, the great sons of the brothers light and dark, and leader of the vacuan pantheon. Built a millennium ago, but long abandoned and reclaimed by humans, the massive blocks of ancient stone have been covered with upgrades and tecnology in the years since human habitation the people that have come to call this city home have adapted as scavengers of the shifting sands and feirce warrriors, along with skilled craftsmen and wily merchants. Life in the hot sun is hard and though the kingdom is moderately prosperous they can easily fall on hard times in months with long droughts.

-Good reputiation with all kingdoms, choosing to remain nuetral in most world wide disputes, made easier by their location being so far to the west and more isolated.

-the harsh desert Environment grows an even harsher people, made strong by their sparse upbringing they are well disaplined and cunning people with a rich culture and thriving comunity made strong through shared stuggle.

-the While part of the land is covered in a harsh desert inviroment, large swathes of territory around coast lines are made up of lush jungles with exotic prededitors, too dangerous to live, but many townships and tribes send teams to gather goods in the vast jungles.

-religion And superstition have grown hand in hand here, the people are fierce in their beliefs but do not waste valuable energy spouting dogma, what is known is known, with the firm belief that any action that benefits the vacuan people is a gift given by the gods.

\- a close second in the technology race. To atliesian tech, but known for finer qualitiy crftsmen and handcrafted goods.

-also A close second in mining due to rich reserves in deep desert canyons and caverns.

-relies Heavily on imported foods vai extensive trade agreements with mistral and vale, though agreements are made easier in with their own available exports.

0XOX0

Menagerie

Continent: menagerie

People: menagariean

Language:japanese, common, german, chinese, spanish, gaelic, norse

Cities: one

Townships: four

Capitol city: Kuo Kuana

founded by japanese culture and ideals

People of menegerae are not natives of their land, previously they had lived in many other countries as anything from small store owners factory workers and unionized forces to hunters and huntresses, and even docters, two respectible ranks to reach that still amounted to no superiority and had been made free by all the kingdoms to pursue. But they had been given this land, and the materials to build a safe haven for all faunus despite the harsh conditions on two thirds of the island, the lush last third has become a booming paradise, if crowded. But the humble and spiritual people have made the best of their sitiuation.

-originally a Nomadic, spiritual people that lived by the creed of their gods to act with honour and strive to do their best in whatever craft they endeavored, but their spirituality and faith as a people took a serious blow due to humanities harsh treatment.

-They worked together to make a flurishing island comunity that is like a carefree dream compared to much of humanities contraversal treatment of the faunus

-seinna Khan actually has no idea the dirty dealings on the mainlands are true accounts, or that over a third of her forces have been converted to adam tauruss side, but she suspects his treachery and has begun to distrust him.

\- the same is true of the chieftian and his wife, blakes family who have attempted to rule there people in peace even though they have stepped back from the international scene alltogether to let the white fang be the face of the nation as per seinnas request.

-menagerae Is mainly self sufiicient, only needing moderate trade with other nations to survive thanks to strong fishing and rice farming industries. And a variety of immagrant faunus of various trades and crafts.

-though its self sufficiency is a crutch all on its own with few trade agreements and fewer allies.

0XOX0

First volume

Chapter 1

Sunday, August 31st, x684

Yang pov

Yang was running down an alley with a terrified brown haired boy racing ahead of her, she had been doing this the past three hours, he was older than her, but from his scrawny build, clearly weaker. Not that it seemed to matter when she couldn't catch up to the asshole, if she didn't catch this guy soon she would never make it to the hotel. She growled as he pulled ahead and she lost him around another corner into a street and kicked a dumpster some ways down the ally in frustration.

"Argh! Fuck! And now i gotta track him again!" She roared as she slipped her scroll from her pocket to check the time, 5:32 shit, she was already a half hour late... she she sent off a quick apology message to ruby and transfered her some lien so she would have options and money to get on the airtransport tomorrow before she took a vile out of her pocket and sniffed the contents, she jerked back, her eyes rolling back in her head for a minute before she snapped back and her eyes opened to reveal slitted red where there had once been voilet round orbs.

New eyes took in her suroundings and she ducked low, sniffing near the ground to scent her pray before she bounded off in persuit, thrill of the chase had long ago been established and her soulfire burned in anticipation for the moment she would sink her claws, err... lay her hands on her target. Yeah, that was what she ment.

0XOX0

Ruby pov

Vale was loud at night, louder than patch anyway, ruby could hardly imagine sleeping here in the city every night, she had to wonder how people ever did with all this noise. She turned away from the window of her highrise hotel, she pulled the blinds closed and looked around her room, bags of junk food sat in the corner and a few new movies were sat next to the tv, a king sized bed stood, piled with extra pillows and blankets into a fort of sorts.

this was supposed to be fun, yang should have been here half an hour ago and they should be out to dinner. her stomach rumbled around the same time she felt a text come in on her scroll and she pulled it out and looked at the messege that had appeared, her heart sinking.

'Hey rubes, so sorry but i can't make it tonight, why dont you call your friends and see if they want to come into the city with you one last night, i'll transfer over some money to pay for airtickets, food, and extra snacks. just try to have fun okay? i'll see you tomorrow. Love you'

Ruby sighed, of course her big sister was too busy, she was always too busy on the weekends, she had barely had any spare time for ruby for years but the redhead had really hoped she would come through tonight, it was there last night before they both were officially enrolled at beacon academy, it was going to be their night to celibrate how far they had come.

But as usual yang was gone somewere, doing something and ruby was alone and wishing she was with yang. Really this turn of events made a lot more sense, it was like a much more accurate summary of all their passed years together. Yang would gather everthing up and sit ruby around a number of spoils that any young girl should enjoy, but ruby just couldnt bring herself to be happy without the one thing she had really wanted, just spending some quality time with, yang.

not like training time or breakfast time, or homework time, but time where they could just enjoy each others company and be sisters without time pushing them to some other chore or problem.

It wasnt like she never saw her sister, but when she did their always seemed to be some other focus, school or training or chores, yang kept their house clean, but ruby had her own chores that she was in charge of once she was old enough for the responsibility.

and both of them trained hard everyday after school to make sure they would be ready to face there futures as huntresses.

But ruby still wished she could have taken more time just to goof off with her sister before she hit the big leagues. The past few years feeling like an opertunity wasted to the silver eyed girl as she tossed her scroll on the bed and made her way over to the dvd player.

She didnt feel like listening to her friends complain about yangs absense, she knew they would just be trying to make her feel better but it hurt more to talk about it than it did to ignore, so she put the new mad max movie on and grabbed a bag of junk food to take back to the nest of pillows and blankets she had made, she ingored the extra groove she had made and sat down in her own spot, opening her chips and screwing the top off her soda as a sad smile graced her face.

she could order in with the extra money yang sent and just have a quiet night out anyway, she had all her gear to go to beacon the next morning so she could give cresent rose a good tune up as well before bed, and there was lots of candy to snack on, it wasnt so bad, she had almost everything she could ask for.

0XOX0

Yang pov.

She dropped her prey at his feet and he smiled greatfully. As his men picked the exhausted boy and dragged him off to parts unknown, one never knew with junior.

"You did good yang, i cant believe our friend here though he could get away with selling secrets, i'll be sending a couple mercenaries to gaurd the transport he gave up as well once we know which route he sold to those bandits, you've done so well, why dont you go cool off." He said handing her a small pill, she trembled in exitement, it was too late to see ruby now anyway, and she was riding high on her adrenaline so she impulsively popped the pill and he clapped a hand to her back exitedly.

"Thats what i love about you yang, always ready for a party, why dont you go entertain down in the vip club, you can crash here tonight, and i'll pay you for every song they beg out of you." He said easily and yang frowned, he had promised she could go once this guy was caught but the chase had gone on and it was now twelve thirty, ruby would be asleep, and if she was this pumped up she would need to take someone home tonight, better it be her room in juniors penthouse upstairs that dragging someone into a hotel room, or gods forbid back to rubys hotel.

"Yeah, i could use some company right now, i feel great." She eventually said, though she was sad she missed her and her sisters bonding time she was also in no shape to be spending time with her either right now, her senses were still wired for sound, and smell, and sight, basically an all around general upgrade and she had just added drugs to the equation, and there would be booze and dancing to follow, no, someone was deffinatly coming with her tonight.

"Good, you should be proud, that guys been dodging everyone i sent at him the passed two weeks, if you handn't gotten back any sooner he might have had time to slip town and we still wouldnt know which supply line was being targeted." He said and she grinned cockily, glad at the praise.

"It was no biggie, took me all of a day, but you know how the hunt goes." She said leaning into the table and pouring six drinks, might as well start getting ready, she offered three on the right to her master, as was custom and he nodded his head and started.

"To the thrill of the chase." He said, they tossed the first. She with a grimace and he with a smooth looking smile.

"To your slightly less horrible moral standards.." She replied, with a grin, this was not he fisrt time these words had passed between them after all, the first had involved many pre-shots, the words more slipping from her mouth in a druken state but junior hand found it true enough and it had become alost like a tradition, she thought as the second burned down her throat.

" And to another enemy rooted from our ranks." They finished together, taking their last shots. That was the problem, she was technically, by her own standards a young mistian warrior, required to fight to the death for this man.

she wanted to fight for peace, and justice, she was training to be a huntress after all, but was it so bad? she could at least take the worst of the worst from a society of less heinous, more self destructive criminals? She knew juniors clubs operated on the slim line between good and bad,

And yeah, they deffinatly leaned more to the bad side, but no one came here against their will, junior didn't force people to buy his drugs, he didn't force peolple to fight in his pits and he didn't force people to race for him, he simply provides people with safe place to fall into their vices and all he asks for in return is that his clients behave themselves on his property and that his employees follow the rules.

yang certainly knew that junior was a man with few morals but the few he did have left were non negotiable, secrets about any cities township supply runs were not to be sold, rapists and abusers were not tolerated and slavers who were rooted out by xiong industries faced a much crueler fate than any mere prison cell.

But under all that deceit and shady buisness yang knew junior to be a man that believed the innocent should be protected. He was the reason she stood here today, he was the reason that she had gotten as far as she had in this life, she owed him everything.

he could be a harsh master, but his ruthless training had pushed her to be strong, his ethics had opened a world shaded in grey instead of the clear black and white she had once seen, and the kindness he showed to her amoungst so few others had taught her to treasure her precious people and take pride in a job well done.

"You must be exited for tomorrow? First day jitters settled in yet?" He asked, pulling her from her thoughts as he pushed a strawberry sunrise her direction, he must have made it while she had been lost in her own head, she smiled and picked it up taking a sip and enjoying the sweet tang of the strawberry liqueur on her tongue before she answered.

"Not yet, but i am exited, just four more years and i'll be licenced, this is the last stop before the big leagues and i'm really looking forward to testing myself against the other students, no one at signal could ever keep up, so i'm really looking forward to working alongside other top level warriors in training." She admitted with a grin that junior returned.

"I'm glad to here that, i have to admit i was worried you would grow stagnant, even with your regular weekend training and assignments, though i'll miss the limited freedom you had at signal, we wont just be able to pull you out of beacon for weeks at a time even if you keep your grades up." And she did grimace at that, it would be a hit to her income, but she had taken every opportunity this summer to work, and she wouldnt be paying for the house anymore once she and ruby moved to beacons dorms tomorrow, she was confident that even limiting herself to weekend in city work wouldnt be to much of a loss.

"Your right, but sacrificing the time now will be better for the future." she said and junior nodded taking a sip of his own drink.

"Of course your right as well, i look forward to the day i can employ a full time huntress as my head of security." He teased, raising his glass

"I'm working on it, and i wont give up till i'm as strong as you need me to be." She said, raising her own glass to clink against his as they both took a long drink.

" i'm glad you honour me so, but enough of that for now, Now go and enjoy your night, there's a fine crowd out tonight in the main bar. There will be plenty of time tomorrow for you to worry about getting stronger." He said, clapping a hand down on yangs shoulder with a squeeze as she nodded.

"I'll see you saturday morning then." She said as he smiled and started up the stairs to his main office.

"Of course, your booked solid in the pits all weekend, make sure to save some strength for your fights, dont push too hard this week, this is only the beginning after all."

"Yes sir, i'll be there and ready." She said with a mock salute that had junior chuckling as she turned and headed for the elevator to get back down to the club level. Her face was flushed, just the hint of a buzz starting to form with the help of the pill had taken and those shots, she tooked a deep breath to steady herself before she let the haze have her and stepped out on to the dancefloor.

"Who's ready to party!" She cheered and the answering roar of the crowd had her her soulfire roar its own approval as she lost herself in the music for the night.

0XOX0

(AN)

This yang is a flame forged in the underbelly of the city, she knows all the sketchy people that show up around little mistral, she's spent almost every weekend since she was young around there, training and doing menial work for her boss as she worked her way up into a respectable figure and taking on more respectable work.

This yang had to work for a living, qrow and taiyang just weren't dependable enough, yang was forced to step up and make a decision to protect her sister while at the same time attend signal and take care of a girl two years her junior, this yang will be mentally more mature than is usually shown, but a big part of yangs personality is her silliness, i dont think she would ever let that go, especially if it helps ruby, so well still see goofy yang. But stronger, and a bit more versitile, though those strengths come with many weaknesses.


	2. i drink milk!

Don't own rwby or anything used from the story, except my own personal idea's of course, you might notice the difference.

Chapter two

Monday, september 1st, x684

Yang pov.

Yang was exited, things were going well, except for the fact that she had missed her night out with ruby sunday night, but honestly, they were about to spend the next four years at the same school, in the same grade, they would have plenty of time together, she thought with a smile as she finally caught sight of her sister and rushed over to give her a big hug.

ruby was a bit stiff, probably still a bit upset about the weekend but yang held up a bag of fresh cookies that had ruby practically drooling and ready to play nice in no time. being a big sister was knowing your little sister well enough to get away with anything after all

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" She Laughed jovially, slapping a hand to her sisters back that had her choking on a cookie by accident.

"Really Sis, it was nothing." She managed to choke, and yang figured if she was healthy enough to deny things she was alright.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." She grinned, she hoped it worked out anyway, yangs own tastes of popularity had never been to her liking but maybe beacon would be different, she owed it to her sister to be supportive after all, this was a big accomplishment.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said with a frown, shrugging and yang frowned back now too.

" What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked, did ruby not want to stand out just because of... well what had happened to her wasnt that bad, yang had built a respectable title for herself eventually... she had hoped rubys rise would be away from patch and less... cutthroat... this was perfect, a new school, a new start.

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." she sighed and looked away. "I got moved aheadtwo years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She muttered. And yang could see the awkwardness hanging over her like a cloud. She went over, giving her sister a one-armed hug.

" But youarespecial, your really something else ruby, and people are starting to notice, good people." She said firmly and looked out over the incredible view ahead of them.

"And this is wear we'll cut our teeth, make our Mark's, and become real huntresses, just like our whole family, to fight just like those that came before all of us." She said seriously, her heartfelt words letting her soulfire ignite her hair in her intensity. And ruby gave her the biggest smile.

"Its awesome when you go all wushí, mistian warrior, your so deep." She said as they finally disengaged and turned back to the deck

The girls' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast, it was Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his where abouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." A man said, The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." she began but the news feed is cut off as a hologram of a blonde older woman replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Oh, someone with the school?

"Who's that?" She asked, maybe ruby had met the woman, she had met a few beacon teachers apparently.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The woman, mrs. Goodwitch, said, she sounded like she was good at this speech thing, likely a teacher or even deputy, yang was pretty sure the headmaster was a boy after all, then the name finally registered in her memory.

"Oh."The actual woman that had stepped into rubys fight, well, she did seem rather stern, like her sister had said.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." And with that she was gone. Hmm, abrupt, not much to go on but the general ideals

the screen returned to the weather network but with a new story on some celebrity and the two turned back to one another, before ruby glanced out at the view again, this time looking further out to see for a double take, and then among several other cries of surprise,

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Yang shook her head a bit suprised that they'd just seen all that and ruby was more focused on pointing out old stuff again, but yang had figured on a bit of homesickness so she just nodded happily and crossed her arms looking out, back to the place they had called home for years.

"I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said with a smile but yang shook her head at this and pointed out the way they had been looking before, towards the complex built into the cliffs.

"Beacon's our home, now, homes wherever you are for me kid." She said, and ruby wrapped her sister in her own one armed hug,

"Your right as alway sis'." She said just as the two of them heard a passengergroaning and looked to see a passenger hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship, wow, airsick? What did this guy expect to do the rest of his life? Walk all over remnant?

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." She said mournfully. But cheered up when she looked up and saw the ship on approach, only a few hundred yards from beacon.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." She said excitedly as she looked around, but excitement turned to horror, eyes suddenly stopping on yang.

" Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" and she lept away from her sister in horror. Yang felt a chill go down her spine and had a flash of vomit boy running past as she looked down, and indeed, there was vomit.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross! Help me ruby!" She cried as she lifted her foot out away from her.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby cried back as yang tried to hop after her.

"Curse you vomit boy! I'll have my revenge!" She said as she gave up on the chase and started hopping grumpily towards the restroom, he would pay!

After an emergency wash with soap and hot wast her boots were ok, thankfully made to be abused as she trained to become a warrior. Perhaps not like she had just abused them... but hey had held up admirably. She still vowed a most horrible vengeance on her fellow blonde as she made her way back to her sheepish looking sister.

0XOX0

Blake's pov.

Blake had taken in the massive complex on the ride in, she had even been here once before, for the test that got her in. But beacon was the kind of place you just had to look at, it was so large, sitting all alone, looking down on vale, protecting it's people from the real threat out there, the grimm.

She was here to redeem herself, not wash away the sins from her past but atone, and repent for what she had done in service to human and faunus kind. as a huntress and a symbol of the light, something the girl wrapped in shadow had long ago abandoned in misguided quest for equality.

As she stepped into the huge courtyard, her medium sized duffle and backpack hanging off her she took it all in again, the school, the wind in the cool seaside breese in the air, the students chattering and milling about with their things as they waited to be told were to go, she found a nice spot near the fountain to drop her stuff and wait.

she was soon drawn to a conversation between two girls, a blonde and a redhead, they were loud and animated, but blake couldnt quite hear individual words from here with here. The blonde looked away, she caught Blake's eye for a moment and winked unashamedly much to Blake's shock, she blushed at being caught looking but didnt dare be the first to look away.

Thankfully the blonde conceded with a smile and her eyes moved on, kept looking around until she found what she was looking for seeming to wave at another group of people before she grinned at the redhead , spoke something, and tackle hugged her, letting go with a twist as she zoomed away and left the girl spinning and stepping backwards until she tripped against a mountain of stark white luggage.

What followed was a mess, seriously, and at the center of it, a schnee of course. She was glad to speak up and throw a little dirt at what was probably the schnee heiress. The redhead looked young, but she seemed nice, and didnt deserve to be yelled at for the accident.

Besides, If she had found herself this close to the schnee a few months ago... well this seemed like a great improvement. We don't fight humans with violence, we fight with cold hard truth and determination to see a better day, and sassy remarks, she thought with a happy nod as she followed the guide that had finally showed up, she noticed a couple people seemed to have already wandered off, she hoped they found there way.

The training grounds were loud and crowded but blake was exited enough that she was alright with it, she saw the same blonde from earlier call out

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Her voice was almost as pretty as she was, even hollering the way she was, but blake noticed with a frown that the schnee was right next to her, as the poor girl, ruby she guessed, who had blown up earlier raced over. thankfully neither seemed to notice the other for now. Oh, no, there it was she winced as she girl March over.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The white haired girl roared and blake scoffed, it hadn't been that bad, but the blonds eyes had widened and she seemed to be checking the smaller girl for injuries.

The group carried on talking but blake still couldnt make anything else out over the din of the crowd, ruby tried to shake the heiresses hand but naturally the stuck up little thing refused her. Typical. Ruby turned to the blonde who smiled and said something that had ruby bouncing back happily to the schnee, she said something excitedly and the schnee raised her brow and pointed over at the boy who had puked on the train earlier she had seen ruby walk off with only to recoil in misery at whatever deadpan reply the stuck up girl gave her.

The blonde wasnt smiling now, she looked a lot more serious and took a step towards the heiress, but before anything could happen,from the stage a man called everyone's attention, the blondes attention shifted with the rest of her group so blake turned her eyes away from the curious pair and up to her new headmaster.

I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He paused and looked around as the students whispered among themselves, he waited for them to quiet down before he continued airily,

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."he said and turned, as he exited the stage mrs. Goodwitch stepped up to speak, the abrupness of the whole thing kind of suprised her but the headmaster of beacon was known to be rather quirky.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Mrs. Goodwitch said as she turned promptly and walked away. These teachers were very to the point, she wasnt quite sure what to make of it, but she felt a bit like there should have been more to it than that, though she quickly got a move on as guides begain filing new students from the room, it was best to get going now before there were no good spots left to sleep.

0XOX0

Yang pov.

Its the first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. And yang looked around the scene, getting a feel for the room as she strolled over to Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head writing in a journal, she crashed next to her, in a pair of light cotten booty shorts and a tanktop.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang grinned, but Ruby didnt look up.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." She said finally as she peered around the room.

"I knowIdo! Who cares about that stale old drunk anyway." She purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her glare back at him, thinking of her rightious vengeance much to his apparent confusion before she returns her attention to Ruby.

"What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's socuuuute!" She was knocked back as a pillow was launched at her face and she decided not to retaliate out of consideration for the topic.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby whined, and yang winced and looked around... the first thing her eyes landed on was that despicable dork from before, but hadn't he waved goodbye to ruby when she saw her in the training grounds and called her over? Ugh, of course she would make friends with a weakling, and the guy who threw up on her to boot! Ha! she Grit her teeth.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" She tried, the things she did for her baby sister,but ruby shook her head glumly, turning on her back.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." she trailed

" There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" She insisted, with another nod before another pillow, this time looking like a dog, came down on her face.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" She said as she looked all around the room, her eyes once again catching on the pretty dark haired girl with the bow again, and out of nowhere the girl looked up, almost as though she felt yangs violet eyes on her and the two were staring at each other again in some odd contest were neither wanted to look away, ruby seemed to notice her attention had wandered and followed her gaze.

"That girl..." ruby whispered, yangs eyes never left the dark haired girls amber ones as she asked.

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, she even distracted weiss with a bunch of nasty stuff about the sdc, she stopped yelling and everything, but the girl left before I could say anything." Ruby said sadly and yangs mind was made up, she knew she liked this girl, she stepped up for ruby, of course she liked her.

"Well, now's your chance!" She grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby panicked. And yang smiled brightly as the girl watched her carry her sister over with clear question in her eyes seeing Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she lead her sister over to the mysterious girls spot before letting go.

"Hello, I believe you two may know each other?" Yang purred as she slid up next to her sister and gripped her arm, deciding there was a chance she still might run away, she could be weird with new people, the amber eyed girls brow quirked again and she turned to ruby.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" She asked softly.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." she cringed and cut herself off. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby." She finished, and the girl nodded and looked between the two before shrugging and looking back to her book.

"Okay." She said amiably.

Yang shook her head and leaned in whispering.

"what are you doing?"

"I don't know -help me!" She whispered back before smiling much to widely to be friendly and striking and awkward pose, yang internally facepalmed but smoothly knelt down too get level with the girl and held out her hand.

"So... What's your name?" She asked and the amber eyes flicked back to her.

" Blake." Was the simple reply, no last name, quiet, she could appreciate that, she thought as she shook the girls slight, smooth hand.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's big sister, thanks for helping her out earlier with distracting that white devil girl." She said and blake actually blushed a bit, as she looked away finally from their little staring contest.

"It was nothing, I just spoke to her for a moment." She said but yang waved her off

"Oh no, I'm told you were integral in the defense of my poor, helpless little sister, I am eternally grateful, as future huntresses know that you will always have my aid if you ask it of me." She said seriously, as ruby whined low in her throat.

"Yang! I'm not helpless!" She pouted and yang gave her a mischievous grin, if ruby wanted her to do the talking of course she naturally embarrassing her little sis' was always an integral part of any conversation.

"I thought you said its awesome when I go all wushí."

"Not when it embarrasses me!" Ruby said pulling her hood low over her head and clearly looking for something else to talk about

" What's it about?" She finally said as her eyes landed on Blake's book and she nodded her head to the girl who looked surprised for a moment at the change in topic.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name? What's it about?" Ruby asked, as she scooted closer to the dark haired girl.

" Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." She said and yang raised a brow curiously, she didn't read much, not since ruby was younger but that didnt sound like anything she had ever read her sister.

" that sounds pretty cool, I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby said happily and blake gave her a happy smile that she couldnt help return, a bit embarrassed for once that ruby had just randomly blurted something like that out, what if blake thought it was silly...

Her mind boggled for a moment at that thought, what did it matter if blake thought it was silly? She did what she wanted, she thought firmly, whatever blake thought of it was fine. She came back to the conversation to see Blake laughing a little.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" She asked ruby and her sister huffed.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby exclaimed happily and blake smiled sincerely at that.

" That's... very ambitious for a child." But her smile faded after a moment into a frown." Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." She said more somberly but ruby was unperturbed.

" Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." The younger girl said with a smile and yang decided that was enough hopless idealism for the night.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" She said giving said girl a crushing hug that lifted her into the air with Ruby kicking out helplessly.

"Cut it out!" She tried, but the forced sisterly bonding evolved into a dust cloud of flailing limbs and as the two wrestled for dominance Blakes light laugh at their antics imeadeatly making the fuss worth it for yang as the two of them settled down again.

"Well, Ruby, Yang... it's a pleasure to ha-" she started only to pause at the aproach of the white haired pain in the ass from earlier storming onto the scene in her pajamas.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She complained as she finally layed eyes on who she was speaking too. Weiss and Yang both spoke the same words as they layed eyes on one another.

"Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tried but weiss scoffed.

"Oh, your on my side now?" weiss sneered and ruby huffed in irritation at the girls attitude.

"I was always on your side!" She said in annoyance and yang took a heavy step towards the two, starting to get fed up with this girl.

" Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice." Yang growled lowly. Weiss seemed to reconise the threat, but didnt allow the taller girl to intimidate her, though she did take a cautous step back, yang was glad to see.

"She's a hazard to my health!" She whined and yang scoffed, about to inform this piece of fluff who the real hazard to her health was when she saw

Blake roll her eyes at the fight, close her book, and reach over to grab her candle, blowing it out and sending the room into darkness.

" goodnight yang, night ruby." The dark haired girl said as the schnee heiress sputtered incoherently in the dark at being shut down like she had. Yangs grin slid back up her face as she smiled in the direction she could just barely make out the dark haired girl and in a stupid, impulsive move she swiftly knelt and grabbed the startled but smiling girls hand gently, taking care to stare right into what little she could make out of the girls eyes even though she wouldnt be able to see the effort well in this dark, she lowered her head further and placed a chaste kiss barely against the skin of the dark haired girls knuckles, her heart rate quickened as she came back up and whipsered.

"Thanks again, thats twice as much i owe you now, remember what i said if you ever need help my fair saviour." She said before she stood and pulled ruby away into the darkness, it was time for bed, and tomorrow they would be asigned their teams, so they would deffinatly need lots of rest tonight, she ignored the giddy feeling lighting up her soulfire, to keep her hair from glowing in the dark, instead she turned her mind away from this moment as she tried to focus on thoughts of tomorrows challeges.

0XOX0

Tuesday, september 2nd, x684

Yang pov.

The green jacketed boy, ren wanders passed while a skipping Nora follows passing Ruby and Yang as they are getting ready for whatever day two will hold for them.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby said curiously as theh watched the pair bicker like an old married couple.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said, trying to turn the line of questio ing towards her suspiciously chipper little sister.

" Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She said stroking Crescent Rose as she sighed happily, yang shook her head with a laugh.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Ruby sighs in frustration.

"Its always the same old thing with you!" shoves her weapon into the locker and spins back to face an unimpressed yang.

" Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drinkmilk!" She fumed and Yang facepalmed.

" But what about when we form teams?"

Ruby: (suddenly nervous

" Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..." she muttered, waving a mn absent hand. Yang shook her head, Bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it a bit nervously, this was her chance...

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" She tried to say casually, not that she wanted it but it would be good for ruby to branch out, but the girl blanched.

" My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" She said, and yang wasnt entirly sure if she was hurt or joking or both. She played it safe.

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" She said, refusing to look at her unipressed sister.

" What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune growled, stalking between the two sisters, eyes glued to the map under his face but still looking lost " There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Ruby and yang both watch the incompetent blonde pass Weiss and that mistral champion girl, Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers, he seems to try flirting but with the wrong girl, an yang shakes her head sadly and turns back to her sister, that poor idiot, cant even tell when a girls into him or when she wants to scrape you off the bottom of her shoe.

With a guilty thought at the aparently very nice boy, or so ruby told her, she couldnt help but think of the dark haired girl from earlier too, she looked around even as she continued to defuse the situation with an annoyed ruby. Then finally, an announcement plays on the intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Its mrs. Goodwitch so it must be time to start.

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground. As ruby and yang walk up behind, yang can hear the readheads bubbly,

" It was nice meeting you!" And she smirked, the girl wasnt even trying to be subtle but the poor idiot wasnt seeing anything.

Jaune sqlumped against the lockers "Likewise..." he muttered as she and Ruby approached.

" Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" She said taking some pity on the sad little thing.

" I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" He asked as he accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up, her sister is looking out of her dept at this so yang decides to be straight up.

"'Snow Angel', probablywasn't the best start." She said rolling her eyes, this guy would have to be blind to not see how that girl wasnt into him.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said with a sad shake of her head, clearly understanding her little nerd buddy had failed, if not how. Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem. Yang moving up ahead, leading them out to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest where several students stood on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and mrs. Goodwitch with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He said looking down the line up at the eager faces as mrs. Goodwitch stepped up from behind him.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." She said firmly as she paced.

"What? Ohhh..." ruby groaned.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

"...Noooo..." Ruby finished her moan as yang shook her head at her sisters dramatics.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." A look over to ruby and it seemed like the poor girls world was falling apart, there would be teams after all, with scary other people, yang shook her head and grinned, maybe there was room for more than her and ruby in this endeavor, perhaps her sister could find solid friends even with yang by her side as long as she could be.

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby finally cried, she looked like she had taken a fatal blow.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or youwilldie." the professor said simply much to the suprise of a few students, on rubys oposite side Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly, yang rolls her eyes again at his foolishness.

" You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Yang herself felt it was pretty clear, and so did everyone else exept of course, Jaune, raising his hand,

"Yeah, um, sir?" He asked, but ozpin didnt apear to have heard him, though they were feet apart.

"Good! Now, take your positions!" He said grandly as mrs. Goodwitch pressed several buttons on her tablet. Everyone strikes a pose on their tile, yang saw Nora crouch low, Ren wield his weapons, Yang herself raises her fists as she watches her sister ready herself, and passed her, Jaune... still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He says tentitavly as yang watches the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing her into the air and over the forest, as more platforms activate down the line.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" He asks, yangs eyebrows threaten to rise into her hairline at that statement and she considers reaching over to push him off his podium, he clearly doesnt have any idea whats happening or what to do, but he got into beacon, so he must have some idea of what to do in these kind of situations, and it would be dishounorable to sabatoge another trainee like that without proof they were really that incompetent.

" No. You will be falling." The professor tells him simply, not seeming to realise the lack of understanding from the blonde.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" He asked, and yang wanted to facepalm but instead she cleared her head with a firm shake and stuck a wild grin on her face, vomit boy would not mess her up, no, not today.

" No. You will be using your own "landing strategy." Yang turned away from the discussion alltogether, watching an excited Nora and silent Ren getting launched. It was her turn next.

At her go, Yang winked down at her younger sister, and put on a pair of aviators, before she felt the podium spring up beneath her feet she flew off with a

"Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joined her in the air, but her sisters podium had much less power as she started her decent further behind yang, who kept going across the forest. She felt a little bad for vomit boy as she saw him launch too but he puked on her boots, she had been nice enough considering, he would just have to figure his own shit out.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!" She hollered, soaring right over the treetops, using her gauntlets and their fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even as she crashed through the leaves of a tree and leaped off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" She grinned as she sprang back up and pumped a victorious fist in the air.

She jogged through the forest a bit before she slowed and began to walk lesuirly, peering around the greenery in search of her sister, maybe it would be better for ruby to find her own place here at beacon, but this could possibly be her last chance to spend time with her sister, one way or another she would be gone after graduation, if she was smart she would keep distancing herself but she was weak... selfish... if she wanted to stand by her sisters side. But she brushed those thoughts away as she forced a cheery smile on her face.

" Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there?" She felt a presence but she want quite fast enough to catch it.

" Helloooo?" She stopped hearing the rustle of movement again, raising her arms up to wave them over her head.

" I'm getting bored here!" She called, starting to get a little annoyed, ruby might do something like this, but the odds she had already made it this far ahead were slim.

"Is someone there?" the rustling continued as Yang went over and parted the bushes.

"Ruby, is that you? Blake maybe?" Blake would be a close second if she couldnt find her sister, the girl had seemed nice, and their was something about her that yang liked. A low, inhuman growl sounded and yang came face to face with an ursa, her head rose up as jaws snapped at where her head had previously been.

" Nope!" She said, pulling the bushes back, seperating herself from the snarling beast, she quickly rolled to the side as the Ursa charged out of the greenery. Rolling to her feet and activativating Ember Celica, only for another another Ursa to run out behind her. She leaped over it, and its companion run at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch.

The other Ursa squares up with her and she see's the challeng in its eye, thaey charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? Or maybe a mysteriously beautiful bookworm?" The roar of answer was less clear than shed been hoping, though no more than she had been expecting and she sniffed haughtily.

"You could have just said no."

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely bothering to move to dodge the attacks And chuckling merrrily

" Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..."

Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor and she went still, the shock of her sudden stop seemed to take the two ursa by suprise

"You..." she closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams. "Youmonster!!! I'll kill you!"

Flames lick from Yangs skin and the world around her warps into hellfire for for a moment, she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

" What! You want some, too?!" She roared, smashing her fists together, but the last Ursa seemed to be having second thoughts, its feet shuffled back, unwilling to rush her... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake with a short bladed katana in the beast's back.

Yang takes a few deep breaths to calm herself while Blake recalls theweaponback to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling at her in a way that made yangs soulfire burn even brighter, she meets the girls amber eyes with her own and gives the girl a goofy grin as she called out to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

" I could've taken him."

She felt it was a match made in heaven when blake just smiled wider and nodded agreeably but tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders in a 'well what can you do?' Kind of fashion.

yeah, she thought happily, she could work with this, now she only had to find her sister and her new teammate.


	3. she's gonna fall

I dont own rwby or any of that stuff.

0XOX0

Yang pov.

After a short jaunt through the forest, and a small struggle in finding the right direction... yang could be known to be very sure in her sense of direction... the problem was she usually forgot she needed the sensory boost the X-9 gave her to be able to keep her bearings...

But thankfully after a short detor, Yang and Blake stepped out into a clearing and made their way across the large field a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit except for the platforms around its inside holding several black and gold objects coming into focus as they got closer and came up on a little hill, the girls stopped for the full veiw as they reached the top, and stared at the monument for a moment.

" Think this is it?" She asked sarcasticly,

The only response was incredulous look from blake that had yang chuckling as she shook her head and started down the hill, her partner following.

Walking up the stone steps and across the floor yang examined the items on each pedestal, she wasnt sure what your average relic normally looked like but these seemed pretty tame to what she had been imagining.

"Chess pieces? " Blake asked, leaning down to stare down a black king with a look of confusion, yang could only shrug, they looked pretty new to her too, but there wasnt really anything else around.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." She said gesturing to some of the already empty pedestals, and blake nodded as she looked at what was left.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." She said, eyes roving over the remaining pieces, yang nodded and approached one of the relics, the knight, a shining example of everything she wanted to be, a defender of the innocent.

"Hmmmm... " she said as she studied the little gold figurine, light, she thought as she lifted it to show her new partner.

"How about a cute little pony?" She asked, wiggling her brows as she made the figurine bob through the air like a little horse trotting along its path and blake smirked.

" Sure." She said, walking over to the center of the temple floor where yang herself had come to stand, The blonde grinned at her parnter and tossed the chess piece in the air with a spin before catching it.

"That wasn't too hard." She said, professor ozpin had made things sound alot more serious but things had been pretty simple so far.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find. " she said with a pointed smirk and yang stuck out her tongue at the remark but couldnt help smiling back at the girl, her navigational skills might have been a little weak without chemical help but they had made it, and she would make sure to have blake do the leading next time directions came up. Hopefully.

They were half way through the clearing , trying to decide what to do next a shrill when a shrill scream was heard from somewhere out in the woods to their right and yang's head snapped to the side but she couldnt see anything

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that? We should go make sure she's alright." She said straining her stupid regular eyes to try to peer through the brush to spot a splash of color or something but blake was silent next to her, she took an an anxious step towards the tree line but she wasn't going about to just abandon her partner either.

"Blake, did you hear that? What do you want to do?" She said a little louder this time as she turned to the dark haired girl, but blake wasnt listening to her at all, she was busy staring up at something in the sky, gawking open mouthed at whatever was up there and yang turned, following her gaze only for her heart to leap into her throat as she watched her sister leap from the back of a giant nevermore and plumet towards the ground.

If Yang wasn't alredy having second thoughts about ever wanting ruby be on a different team she was definitely having them now, no way, not if this was what happened when they split up! She heard the faint but growing louder scream of

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" The younger girls arms windmilled uselessly and yang quickly realised that she didn't have a landing strategy, it was an open clearing, there was nothing for cresent rose to grab onto.

"Oh gods ruby!" Yang cried throwing out her arms and trying to ready herself to catch her sister without breaking her neck.

but Just thrity feet from the ground, as yang looked into her sisters panicked eyes, Jaune came flying through the air out of seemingly no where and crashed into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree at the edge of the clearing about twenty feet from where Blake and Yang stood.

"Holy shit!" Yang said as she watched her sister pull herself upright on the branch she had crashed into, clearly dazed by the rough landing.

" Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked, sounding a little dazed and yang looked back at the girl wide eyed, still trying to gather herself,

" I..." yang started, grasping her chest in an attempt to calm her pounding heart, but before she could continue several crashing noises had both of them turning to the forest ahead of them.

an Ursa burst from the brush, claws swiping franticlly just as a pink blast of energy hit it in the back and it crashed to the ground, and yang felt her mouth drop open as a blur of pink and white rolled forward as it fell and come to a stand on the fallen beasts head

" YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora cheered, striking a pose before she frowned and looked down at the unresponsive bulk. "Awwww... It's broken..." she said with a pout, next ren broke out of the tree line, panting and leaning on the slowly dissapating carcass to try and catch his breath.

" Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He practically begged only to look up and see her gone, he looked around frantically for a moment before he spotted her, yangs eyes followed his gaze to see the redhead had somehow made it passed yang and blake to the temple, yang looked around herself in suprise, how had the girl passed them without her or blake seeing? She wondered as ren dropped to his knees after only making it over to were blake still stood, usually yang wouldnt be very impressed with his clearly lacking stamina, but after seeing nora in action for all of a minute she had to admit even she might have a few problems trying to keep up with that.

Her eyes turned back to the hyperactive hammer user who was staring at a golden rook relic, moving all around the pedestal seeming to want to check every possible angle before she made her decision.

"Oooohh... " her hand suddenly snatched out and it the rook disapeard from the pedestal, she lept all around the circle of relics in something that could loosly be called dancing.

" I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang, somehow balancing the chess piece on her head without so much as a wiggle even with all her swinging and hopping, yang honestly couldnt tell if it was skill or sheer dumb luck.

"Nora!" Ren shouted with as much authority he could manage while still gasping for air on the ground, though thankfully nora heard him, she stopped dancing mid step, shooting to attention with a salute and dropping the rook into her hand.

"Coming, Ren!" She said sweetly as she skipped over to her partner a few feet away, yang found herself giving blake a glance, thank the gods blake seemed to be the more layed back type, though from the spaced out look on her face she was a little worried about the dark haired girl being a bit too layed back, but her new partner finally seemed to pull herself together somewhat and her wide amber eyes found yangs.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" She asked, sounding like she was starting to seriouly doubt her ability to see reliably, not that yang could actually blame her after such a sudden rush of insanity, but a little more attentiveness would be appreciated.

" I..." she tried again but a loud screech interrupted her once more as Pyrrha tumbled out of a patch of bushes from the far side of the clearing, seconds later the trees and bushes ripped away from the ground, powered by the massive claws of the deathstalker that had apparently been after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodged a giant claw with a barrel roll, springing to her feet to keep on running towards the temple.

"Jaune!" She shouted as she caught sight of the blonde who was still stuck on a branch up in the tree he and ruby had landed in.

" Pyrrha!" He called back and yang did a double take, looking back and forth between the two, seriously? How had the two of them ended up partners? But then her gaze landed on her sister who had just layed eyes on the incoming threat

" Whoa!" She gasped as she stood up and lept off of the branch, landing in a roll just a few feet from yang.

" Ruby!" Jaune and yang both cried, jaune in disapointment and yang in pure joy at seeing her sister seemed alright, she threw her arms out and stepped towards her baby sister.

" Yang!" Ruby cried back, raising her own arms and they fell into each other, yang sighing in relief until she felt the hair at the nape of her neck stand on end.

"Nora!" Was shouted exuberantly from behind yang and her eyes shot open just as she felt what seemed to be a brick wall slam into her back, sending all three of them flying.

"Ooof!" She huffed as the air was forced from her lungs before she could brace herself, ruby was forced from her arms as they tumbled across the ground and she rolled to a stop at blakes feet, rising up shakily using an unresponsive blake to steady herself until her head stopped spinning. unfortunatly the first thing she layed eyes on was the giant grimm continuing to bear down on Pyrrha as she raced towards them, almost half way across the field now.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Ruby asked as she wobbled her way over, and yang looked out at the hectic scene, all these damn questions were too much, what the hell had happened?! Things were going so well damn it! She raged, growling, she felt her soulfire burn and flames burst from her skin

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before somethingcrazyhappens again?!" She finnally roared, and for a moment, a blissful two seconds, everything was quiet, yang sighed out a deep breath, flames receding as she tried to keep from completly freaking out, it wasn't nearly long enough before she felt a tug on her sleeve.

" Umm... Yang?" Ruby said carefully, and she opened her eyes to see that blake and ruby were both staring up at the sky and yangs heart sunk as she looked up to see the schnee heiress hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belonged to the gigantic Nevermore ruby had lept off earlier, and of course her sister would end up with a worse option than vomit boy as a partner.

" How could you leave me?!" Weiss cried indignantly and yang privatly thought it probably had something to do with the girls shitty attitude.

" hey, I said 'jump'!" Ruby hollered back defensively, yang had to restrain herself from facepalming because of course ruby had intentionally tried to fall to her death.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said, not seeming too worried, not that yang blamed her but ruby waved the girl off.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren said, coming to stand on blakes other side, all of them now watching the white blur race towards the ground, yang started to move towards were it looked like weiss was coming down but stopped when she saw Jaune, finally having freed himself look up and grin at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, he seemed happy to help so she let him. giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her almost perfectly in a bridal carry and yang was actually a little impressed

" Just... dropping in?" He said, clearly trying to be suave and yang decided to retract her previous thought, weiss was of course, speechless... and yang couldnt help the evil grin that formed as he Jaune realized why when they both looked down.

" Oh, God." He cried, the two latched on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ended, yang could only shake her head as they crashed to the ground.

" Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!" Jaune landed first, faceplanting into the dirt, limbs splayed out, making the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

" My hero." She said sarcastically as she stood and walked towards the group.

" My back..." jaune groaned as he twitched feebly on the ground, yang nodded in satisfaction, it wasnt a good stomping with her own boot, but she had let it happen, if unitentionally, and it sure looked like it hurt.

But it wasnt long before it was time to turn back to the The Death Stalker, it was still hunting Pyrrha, she dodged another sweeping strike from a claw and lept back from the stinger coming down on her head, unfortunately that put her in the way of the incoming backhand, or maybe back claw... eitherway, the blow sent her flying but she managed to land somewhat awkwardly on her side at yangs feet as the death stalker screeched in rage and barreled towards them.

" Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" She said as she pulled pyrrha back to her feet, a less winded looking ren helping jaune up as well.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said before she let loose a determined war cry and rushed towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang started but as she moved to try and intercept her stupidly fearless sister she stepped directly into the groove pyrrha had dug into the ground with her landing, catching a face full of grass and dirt instead of the fist full of rubys cloak she had been aiming for.

"Shit!" She swore as she spit grass and staggered to her feet, taking off in a dead run as Ruby, still screaming, fired Crescent Rose, pushing herself faster and faster towards the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, yangs heart makes another attempt at leaving via mouth, as the Grimm swipes Ruby away like an errant fly, getting knocked back even further from yang who ground to a halt as she watched her sister crumple to the ground.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" She shouted, getting up much too slowly for yangs liking, turning back to the monster and shooting several rounds in its skull then sheathing her scythe and turning to run as she realised the monsters exoskeleton was too thick for her ammo to pierce and now it was after her.

" Ruby!" Yang roared, finally gaining the younger girls attentions as she started running again, Ruby saw her, turning slightly to try and arc to towards Yang without giving the deathstalker to much ground, but a shiver inducing caw was heard from above and yang looked up to see the massive Nevermore from before above them.

It flapped its wings and released lines of sharpened feathers like giant feathery arrows of doom with points that pieced through rubys cape, pinning her to the ground with the first few, but the majority had been directed at her and yang was forced to stop again as several made their way towards her and she brought ember Cecilia up, deflecting three, which was no small task with there ridiculous size and sharp edges, and dodging another only to find herself surrounded by a cage of razor edged spikes and unable to leap out as more rained down on her, the ones she deflected were getting caught up as they drove themselves through the feathers already stiking out of the ground and yang swore as she realised she had accidentally created the top to her own cage.

" Ruby, get out of there!" She shouted, diving to the ground to try and wriggle under the razor portion of the feathers, the thick stalks leaving about a foot and a half of space for her to squirm her way free under the razor edges, she could see ruby now, franticlly yanking at her cloak.

" I'm trying!" She shouted, fear making her voice higher than normal and yang redoubled her efforts as the Death Stalker approached her, raising its golden stinger to bear down on the helpless girl, Yang reaching out in vain even as more feathers speared into the ground around her, one clipping her right shoulder and another grazing her ribs under her right arm, with all the other feathers stuck in the ground around her she was pinned, she pushed against the feathers stalks but they were grounded firmly and thick, feeling more like steel than anything that would come off a regular bird.

" Ruby!" She cried just as a white blur raced and reaches the stinger just as it's about to come down on rubys head, ice blooming from the tip of weiss's rapier to pin the deathstalkers tail to the ground just a few feet away from the downed scythe user.

" You aresochildish!" Weiss snarled as she helped the girl yank her cloak free but yang was beyond caring what came out of the girls mouth, her sister was safe thanks to the schnee, honestly in that moment ruby could tell her she wanted to marry the snobbish girl with jaune as her maid of honour and yang would have gone along with it.

It was then that she felt something move at her side and she tried to look to see what was happening but could only see a pair of black boots attached to black pants through all the damn feathers, at least it didnt seem to be a grimm, those boots were too nice looking for one of those ugly beasts.

Then she felt the feather at her shoulder wiggle a bit, hands reaching around several of the feathers to grab flat dull sides and start pushing it side to side until yang got the idea and manuvered her arm up so she could grasp the stalk and lift, the wiggling having loosed the earth enough that yang could pull it mostly out of the ground herself, the hands finished the job and retreated, leaving the feather to fall against the others as yang started dragging herself out again, she was almost there when the same hands from before reached down and pulled her the rest of the way out, blakes worried face the first thing she saw her head cleared the last of the feathers and blake pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said as she staggered away from her suprised partner towards her sister.

" Whoa!" Ruby said with a grunt as

Yang rushed up and gave her a hug.

"So happy you're okay! Never do that again!" Yang said firmly as she pulled away, holding her sister by the shoulders as the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring and over to the Death Stalker as it starts to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process, yangs eyes narrowed as she decided something would have to be done about that now rather than later.

"I'll be right back, just... stay, and dont do anything crazy for a second okay?!" she called behind her as she broke into a jog, then a run forward to meet the deathclaw as it cracked the ice completly and started charging as well.

She focused on the fear she had felt for her sister and her rage at the creatures responsible, her soulfire ignited, tongues of flame licking at her skin and she burned with pure fury as she came head to head with the massive beast, her hands locked down tight on a claw each and she grunted in exertion, her strength against its own as they wrestled for dominance.

her feet dug groves into the ground as the grim pushed against her, she was strong, but she couldnt keep this up, a glance behind her showed her that the rest of the group seemed to be struck dumb at the sight and she snarled in frustration at their gawking before she made up her mind on what else she could do.

She summoned every last bit of strength she could spare and with a guttural roar she moved, lifting the deathstalker up completely in a burst of flame powered rage and threw it as far as she could, the scorpian flailed through the air with a screech and several trees were heard snapping as it came down in the forest some several hundred metres away, it wasnt gone for good, but it would give them time at least, she thought as she turned back to the still gaping crowd, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"What the hell was that?" She hollered sourly as she started to jog back over.

"I dont know, What the hell was that?!" Weiss said pointing furiously between yang and then over to the direction the deathstalker had gone, nora was strating at her with literal stars in her eyes and a massive grin but the rest of them just seemed kind of stupified, even her sister was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Thats... thats not... we're all not supposed to be able to do that are we?" Jaune said, face paling, but pyrrha managed to shake some kind of sense back into herself as she shook her head.

"No... I certianly can't anyway." She said as a screech was heard from above, everyones attention turned to the sky seening the nevermore winging towards them again.

"Guys? That thing circled back! What are we gonna do?" He asked nerously

"Yeah, that deathstalker will probably be back in a few too, since nobody felt like helping earlier." Yang said sourly, recieving several sheepish looks from the others.

" Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said as the teenagers all turn to stare at the relics.

"She's right. Ourmissionis to grab an artifact and make it back to theCliffs." Ruby said with a nod to the heiress. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said cheerfully as he and ruby both walked over to grab a chess piece each, jaune taking the other gold rook and ruby not even hesitating before grabbing the other gold knight.

"Time we left!" Ren said from the back of the group, yang turned the way he was looking to see the nevermore closing and a large tree go down close to the forest edge that ment the death stalker was on its way as well.

"Right. " with a wave to the others, " Let's go!" She started forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake, her new partner giving her a curiouse look.

"What is it?" She asked, but yang shook her head as she watched ruby leap up on a boulder and motion the group onward, standing tall and looking every bit like a young warrior blooming into greatness.

"Nothing..." she said with a smile as she finally followed after the others, blake coming up to walk by her side.

0XOX0

Blake pov

They made it out of the clearing and spent several minutes jogging trough the forest in a loose formation before the trees cleared away and the group came upon another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore followed them from the air.

They split into pairs and spread out when it passed above, yang and blake concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies nearby in similiar positions as it perched on a high column and cawed, glaring down below.

"Well,that'sgreat!" Yang growled from beside her, as they saw the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

" Ah, man,run!" Jaune shouted, as everyone emerged from their hiding spots, yang and blake in the middle of the pack now, the Nevermore rose up into the air when they had continued there retreat, winging its way toward them while the death stalker came up on their tail.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered and the girl obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat.

But she missed the Death Stalker rushing up behind her, Blake and Ren' s eyes eyes meet and together they rushed forward to perform a cross-slash with her Gambol Shroud andRens long knife smg'sagainst its shell. While Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety as Blake and Ren lead the beast away.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha roared as she stopped running and turned, her spear folding into a shotgun to fire red shots alongside Ren's green blasts for a second until it reached them, swiping as the the two ducked underneath, pyrrha taking a monent after rolling to shft the now spear shaped weapon again, tip driving into one of its many eyes and throwing it back with a screech, the two taking the oppertunity to follow the others retreat.

The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, blake bever even saw the Nevermore closing in on them until it used its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and leaving herself, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake makes a rush at the death stalker beaten back by the angry scorpion.

"Oh, wait! No, no, no!" Was heard from behind her along with loud smash and a squeal and out of nowhere jaune and nora are flying onto the scene, her opening attack was impressive, launching her to slam her hammer right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull.

She fires just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, but blakes attention had been caught by a call across the bridge in the last momen and she didnt see noras explosive retreat had put the on a collision course, accidentally knocking the girl into Blake and making her fall from the edge.

Blake thankfully managed to collect herself, seeing the Nevermore above her and launched her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashed down over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

" It's tougher than it looks!" She said as she steadied herself and reloaded. Yang grinned, readying her guantlets.

" Then let's hit it with everything we got!" She said smashing her fists together only for the small explosion it caused to make them burst away from each other.

The girls could all agree to that and as one, with the Nevermore approaching, Ruby, yang, Weiss, and blake herself set their weapons to fire, nailing it with a barrage of both bullets and dust which it either dodged or shrugged off with its armoured feathers until it crashed through the columns and platform and blake found herself bounding from stone to stone as she and the others lept from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!" Weiss roared in frustration as Blake used her whip to swing over to another section of the area as Yang fired round after flaming round at the Grimm from the lone pillar she had found herself on.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" She hesrd ruby holler as she blasts away from Weiss who raises her blade and heads into the fray herself, from across the bridge she can see the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha and blake hopes the four will be able to handle it as she makes another leap, coming to stand near weiss as they both stop at a scream of rage from up were yang was.

Ruby finally running up next to them to watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

"Get it to the cliff wall yang!" Ruby hollered up, yang didnt break her stare from the approaching grimm but blake saw her nod firmly and start really burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a powerful blow at its face that had it sreeching in outrage as it came down on her, blake felt her heart catch in her throat, this would be the end of her partnership before it even began surely but her eyes grew wide as she watched the blonde take a huge leap for its open maw, forcing the beak wide with her standing on the lower portion and bracing the top with one arm as she used her free hand to fire round after round into the screeching beasts mouth.

" I! Hope! You're!Hung-! ...-gry!" She screamed, shotgun blasts accenting each word as the great beast sent them careening for the cliff side, blake saw the blonde look behind her as the cliff approached and jump back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs by itself as yang started running back towards them, weiss shooting past her as she raced for the recovering grimm before it could escape the trap ruby had laid.

Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss makes it over to the ruin just as it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground with a sbot from her rapier, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into one of her glyphs, jumps and lands on the other side, running to the group as Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

" Of courseyouwould come up with this idea." The heiress said as she brought her hands up into a focus sign.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked and weiss scoffed

" Hmm! Can I!" She snorted, but she didnt actually confirm anything, A second passes and ruby turns back to the heiress looking a little unsure now.

"Can't?" She asks.

"Of course I can!" The white haired girl said indignantly and ruby shook her head with a grin, looking forward and pumping Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent as she zoomed through the air firing cresent rose all the way.

With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Blake, yang, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both the young warrior and monster cry out, as Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls watch in amazement.

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down as they peer back up at her and everyone breaths a sigh of relief.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang said as the nevermores corpse finally hit the bottom of the cliff and blake could only nod in agreement.

0XOX0

Blake pov.

A few hours later, after a long ceremony that had lead to the creation of team rwby, lead by ruby, much to yangs complete and utter joy. Teams jnpr and rwby sat around the student lounge on the floor they had been assigned sharing their own events of what had happened in the forest, every one smiled at yangs recounting of her brawl with the ursa and blakes kill stealing, and ruby's reasoning for why she had thought it was a good idea to hitch a ride on a nevermore had been something alright...

Pyrrha and Jaunes acount of their meeting the death stalker had been both hilarious and suspenseful, though nora's reasons for her ursa powered trek through the woods were still unclear even after a very confusing explanation that had involved rope and a rubber duck of all things and had ren shaking his head.

But now everyone was caught up on what had been doing before they met up it was finally time to share their own impressions of the time they had spent together in the forest, a rather embarrassing playback for blake since she had been struck stupid by at least half of what had happened in the begining before she eventually pulled herself together, really, she had been in combat before, but this was truely something else. Fighting grim instead of people she could do, it was an adjustment, but she was managing, what she hadnt been expecting was the broad skillsets of her new friends and teammates.

Something yang had been quick to point out and blake admited to perhaps being a being a bit suprised at everything just going up in flames like it had so suddenly but she refused to completely take the fall for the death stalker incident,

"I wasnt sure! you didnt look at me! And i had just watched your sister fall out of the sky and nora use a grimm as a horse, there was alot going on okay? I was going to go after you but then i though, wait, she seems really confident, you know? And before you were all like, oh, i totally could have taken him!" She defended only for yang to look at her like she had three heads.

"Yeah, an ursa, not a giant deathstalker, were you expecting a miracle?" She asked throwing her hands up as if to emphasize the size difference.

"Well i dont know! Maybe? Did you see what happened before that? And honestly.. well i kind of wanted to see what you were going to do." She finnally said looking away, that brought yang up short, and a quick glance back at her showed her raised brow.

"Oh? Really? Were you impressed?" She asked,

"I sure was..." jaune muttered but yangs eyes were locked on blake much to her chagrin.

"Well i wasnt expecting you to throw it halfway across the forest, nobody else was either." She said finally, in an attempt to remind the blonde that she hadnt been the only one who had frozen that time.

"I gathered that, you know, from all the jaws on the ground at the time." She said a bit sourly, the unipressed look she leveled at the room at large caused another round of sheepish laughter and apologies, blake was relieved to see the blondes expression lighten at that.

"Well, it was kind of awesome, crazy too, and it probably shouldn't have been possible, but awesome." She admitted, imeadeatly regretting it when yang smirked impishly.

"What can i say, my soul burns bright with the need to impress my lady, my dearest parnter, its all i dream of doing, even when fighting one on one against a giant monster without her." She said dramaticlly and blake felt the heat of another blush bloom on her cheeks as yangs voilet eyes caught her own again.

"Sorry, next time i'll be sure to stop in, give you a hand." She said as casually as she could with the blondes mirthful gaze threatening to start a fire from the heat of her face alone, thankfully the silence that had fallen was broken as weiss spoke.

"Yes, we all will, i apologize as well for my own reaction, it was unprofessional of me." She said with a suspicious glace between the two as ruby piped up too.

"Yeah, weiss is right, we're a team now so from now on we'll all have each others backs!" Ruby said as she grabbed an unipressed weiss in a one armed hug, jaune perking up and leaning into ruby's other side.

"And team jnpr will be there if you call too from now on." He said and ruby cheered happily and slung her other arm around him.

"You hear that? Its gonna be teams rwby and jnpr till the end, we'll have your back if you've got ours!" Ruby grinned and weiss rolled her eyes but didnt pull away as everyone broke into cheers.

After that they managed to get the rest of the debrief done finished up with oy a little more fooling around, nora did apologize for knocking blake off the bridge but she brushed it off easy enough, it was at least halfway her fault anyway for not paying attention. everyone was impressed at yangs explanation of the timing required to leap into the mouth of a nevermore and not get eaten, though afterwords the whole group was pretty certian that it was a yang specific skill even though she insisted that anyone could do it.

Team jnprs victory against the deathstalker was suprisingly well planned, it was almost more suprising that it had been jaune's idea, though it at least made more sense for why he had been chosen to lead. then came ruby's grand beheading of the nevermore, the girl eagerly explaining her reasoning for the plan that now was starting to sound like a half crazed ramble that had occured to her in an instant, honestly if blake had realized the full extent of ruby's plans had basically been a rough guess of all there abilities mashed together in seconds she might not have gone along with it so easily, but she had to admit that it had worked out amazingly well.

In the end as the two teams gathered there things and said there goodbyes for the night blake had to admit she was exited, nervous deffinatly, but exited, team jnpr seemed to be comprised of some fun people with pretty impressive skill sets and her own team... well, before today if someone had told blake she would end up on a team with a sixteen year old captian, the schnee heiress, and a boisterous, outgoing blonde for a partner she would have though it was a bad joke. But here she stood, with yangs arm hung loosly over her shoulder, ruby and weiss up ahead as they walked back to there dorm and she felt something she hadnt felt in a long time, content.

Things were only beginning she knew, there would be growing pains definitely, with so many strong willed people on one team but whatever else was going to happen she had a feeling team rwby would weather the storm. It wasnt the team she had wanted, or expected, but she had a feeling that whether she knew it or not this had been exactly what she was looking for.


End file.
